


Look Up

by bluelilyrose



Series: The Ficmas Challenge 2014 [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelilyrose/pseuds/bluelilyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Entering the break room, Ward shook his head at his surroundings. Everywhere he looked there seemed to be tinsel and glitter which stood out starkly against the dark, drab color scheme of the Playground.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is a ficlet set some time into the future.
> 
> So, I've decided to try and write some ficlets (for my various pairings) between now and Christmas which I'm calling **The Ficmas Challenge 2014**
> 
> * * *

Entering the break room, Ward shook his head at his surroundings. Everywhere he looked there seemed to be tinsel and glitter which stood out starkly against the dark, drab color scheme of the Playground. 

He walked over to where the coffee maker was located and grabbing a mug from the shelf he fixed himself a black coffee and took a long sip. 

“Simmons went a little overboard, huh?”

He smiled upon hearing Skye's voice and he turned around to face her. “I'd say it was more than a little. You want some coffee?”

“No, thanks. I'll be up all night if I drink that now. You shouldn't be drinking it either.”

Ward shrugged. He was so drained from his latest mission that he was pretty sure he'd be out like a light as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

“How about I make us some tea?”

“You don't have to do that,” he told her. 

“I want to,” she said, taking his mug from him and tipping its contents down the sink. 

He shifted from foot to foot as he watched her prepare the tea. Coffee had always been his preferred beverage mainly due to needing the caffeine hit but, he had to admit, he was starting to like the different blends she'd gotten him to try over the past few months. 

“So, I take it you're not a big fan of Christmas decorations?” Skye asked, handing Ward a tea-filled red and green mug. 

Accepting it from her, he looked at it and smirked. “She bought holiday-themed mugs, too?”

“Too much?” she teased, raising a red-and-white snowflake decorated mug up to her lips. 

He laughed softly as he followed suit and drank some of his tea. “This is really good. Thank you.”

“You're welcome. You didn't answer my question.”

“I know,” he told her, his tone becoming serious. “Christmas was a big deal to my family but it was all for show... My younger brother and sister made it bearable though.” He worried his bottom lip between his teeth. “I haven't actually celebrated any of the holidays in years.”

“I'm sorry,” she whispered. “I've never been a big fan of the holidays either. Most of mine were spent at St Agnes' and while some of the nuns tried to make those days special, it was more for the younger kids than us older ones.”

Setting down his drink, Ward placed his hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. He looked around the room again and suddenly seemed to see the decorations in a new light. A lot had changed in the last year-and-a-half and this would be the team's first proper Christmas together so he began to understand why Simmons was going all out. 

“Grant?”

He swallowed thickly. Taking the mug Skye still held, he set it down beside his on the counter and tenderly cupped her cheek. “If you wanted, maybe this Christmas could be a new start for us,” he said., his voice not much more than a whisper. Their... relationship was a lot better than it had been but there was still a certain awkwardness at times which, he knew, was natural considering everything that had happened. He was asking a lot but he finally felt ready to take that leap. 

She found herself nodding. “I'd like that.” Something caught her eye and, shifting her gaze to a spot just above his head, she sucked her bottom lip into her mouth when she realized what it was. 

“What's wrong?” he asked. 

Skye shook her head and gave him a shy smile. Pushing herself up onto her tiptoes, she nuzzled her nose against Ward's before brushing her lips over his once... twice. When she retreated, her breath caught in her throat at the intense way he was staring at her and then his mouth was on hers and he was kissing her hard. She buried her fingers in his hair, gripping the strands tightly as she gave herself over to the delicious sensations coursing through her entire body. 

When he eventually drew back he was panting harshly and he liked the way her own chest was heaving as she fought to get her own breathing under control. “I've wanted to do that for so long,” he admitted, resting his forehead against hers.

“Me, too.” Grazing his nape with blunt fingernails, she said, “I think we both owe Jemma a thank you.”

He frowned. “How so?” 

“Look up,” she told him. 

Tilting his head back, a slow smile stretched across Ward's face as he saw what Skye was referring to: a sprig of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling just above where they were both standing. “Yeah,” he replied, “we definitely do.”

_Fin_


End file.
